<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cringe Gayness in a Group Chat of Chaos (Cross' Daddy Kink) by aster_writes_stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416662">Cringe Gayness in a Group Chat of Chaos (Cross' Daddy Kink)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster_writes_stuff/pseuds/aster_writes_stuff'>aster_writes_stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Error Needs a Nap, Horror is a Mom Friend, M/M, group chat shenanigans, it's basically just incorrect quotes vfbjaeklvbe, maybe I'll add more tags later, uhhh how do i tag help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster_writes_stuff/pseuds/aster_writes_stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bad Sanses group chat AU, where they talk and cause chaos. That's it, that's the entire thing.</p><p>Co-written by @transkelet0n on tumblr! Go check him out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nightmare/Cross, Nightmare/Killer, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me and my friend wrote this and I figured "hey, why not post it somewhere?" so here we are. This is basically just shit-posting but I hope you enjoy our fun little project! Also sorry the chapters might be a lil short haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-    Killer created a group chat and added Nightmare, Dust, Horror, Error and Cross    -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Killer: hey daddy ;) 🍆🍆</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare: yes?</p><p> </p><p>Cross: what’s up Killer?</p><p> </p><p>Dust: omfg</p><p> </p><p>Error: ew, get a room</p><p> </p><p>Horror: Killer that’s inappropriate </p><p> </p><p>Killer: who are u my mom?</p><p> </p><p>Horror: Yes actually</p><p> </p><p>Dust: so is there a mommy kink thing going on now too lmao</p><p> </p><p>Horror: DUST GO TO YOUR ROOM</p><p> </p><p>Dust: yeah yeah whatever “mom”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-    Dust went offline    -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Killer: there is 100% a mommy kink going on now</p><p> </p><p>Horror: Both of you go to your rooms</p><p> </p><p>Killer: ok mommy ;)))))</p><p> </p><p>Horror: Killer I WILL change the Wi-Fi password</p><p> </p><p>Killer: ok ok fine</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-    Killer and Horror went offline    -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cross: So… </p><p> </p><p>Cross: Daddy kink huh?</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare: i will end u</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-    Nightmare left the group    -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cross: Oh sugar honey iced tea...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-    Cross went offline     -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Error: what the fuck did i just witness?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-    Error went offline    -</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ink Joins the Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who let Ink in??</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if the formatting is a bit weird lol i didn't really edit this, but i hope u still enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-   Ink created a group chat and added Nightmare, Dust, Horror, Error, Killer and Cross    -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ink: hi everyone xD</p><p> </p><p>Error: WHAT THE FUCK IS THE SQUID DOING HERE??????</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare: alright who invited this idiot</p><p> </p><p>Killer: it was definitely cross</p><p> </p><p>Cross: WHAT NO I HATE HIM TOO</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare: well clearly one of you did</p><p> </p><p>Dust: wasnt me boss  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p> </p><p>Horror: I’ll make lentil soup for dinner tonight if someone doesn’t fess up soon &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Multiple cries of despair could be heard echoing throughout Nightmare’s castle, dreading the wretched lentil soup.</p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dust: why would any of us even want him here? we all hate him!</p><p> </p><p>Ink: awww c’mon can’t i join the fun?? i’m sure error wants me here!!!! right error???</p><p> </p><p>Error: I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT SOMEONE PLEASE GET HIM OUT OF HERE</p><p> </p><p>Ink: :((</p><p> </p><p>Killer: aw look error u hurt his feelings! u gotta apologize now! make it up to him!</p><p> </p><p>Error: NO I FUCKING DONT HE”S STUPID AND I HATE HIM</p><p> </p><p>Cross: ^^^^</p><p> </p><p>Dust: ouch lol</p><p> </p><p>Horror: Will someone PLEASE just confess to inviting him?</p><p> </p><p>Ink: oh no one invited me! i just stole error’s phone and added myself :D </p><p> </p><p>Error: you WHAT</p><p> </p><p>Ink: i stole your phone and added myself!</p><p> </p><p>Error: U SAID THAT ALREADY U ASSHOLE AAAAAAAAA</p><p> </p><p>Error: i’m fucknig done im eaving ggodbye u asholes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-   Error went offline     -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Killer: wow typo much lol</p><p> </p><p>Cross: You’re one to talk! I’ve seen you type when you’re drunk!</p><p> </p><p>Killer: yeah ok shut up cross</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare: can u idiots focus for once in ur fucking lives</p><p> </p><p>Killer: anything for u daddy ;)</p><p> </p><p>Dust: again with the daddy thing?? can’t u just be normal??</p><p> </p><p>Killer: nope!</p><p><br/>Killer: plus i know the boss enjoys it~</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare: sometimes i wonder why i even like u</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-  Nightmare went offline    -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Killer: aww he likes me</p><p> </p><p>Cross: Shut up killer</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-   Cross kicked Killer from the group chat     -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dust: OOF</p><p> </p><p>Horror: Cross! No kicking other members from the chats!</p><p> </p><p>Cross: But he deserved it!</p><p> </p><p>Horror: CROSS</p><p> </p><p>Cross: Yeah ok sorry</p><p> </p><p>Cross: I’m still not bringing him back though</p><p> </p><p>Ink: heyyy did everyone forget about me?? :(</p><p> </p><p>Cross: Unfortunately no</p><p> </p><p>Dust: HAHAHA OOF</p><p> </p><p>Ink: aww cross can’t we be friends?? i promise i’ve changed uwu</p><p> </p><p>Cross: No.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-    Cross went offline     -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ink: well that’s just plain rude</p><p> </p><p>Dust: yeahh that’s great but i think it’s time for u to kick the bucket</p><p> </p><p>Ink: ur gonna kill me????</p><p> </p><p>Dust: well not yet, i just meant it’s time for u to leave and preferably never come back! </p><p> </p><p>Dust: sound good? :)))))</p><p> </p><p>Ink: *sigh* the fun always ends too soon…</p><p> </p><p>Ink: anyway see u guys later xD</p><p> </p><p>- <strong>   Ink went offline   </strong> -</p><p> </p><p>Horror: Finally.</p><p> </p><p>Dust: haha yeah ikr</p><p> </p><p>Dust: ...so are u still making lentil soup tonight?</p><p> </p><p>Horror: Yes.</p><p> </p><p>Dust: fuck </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-   Dust went offline    -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Horror: My lentil soup is fucking delicious, thank you very much.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-    Horror went offline    -</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>